Musings of A Gossip
by JavaJunkieJunkie
Summary: For years I have watched this man, the diner owner. Years later I began to watch her, the Inn owner.


A feel good one shot chronicling the life of Luke and Lorelai.

I own very little, nothing including Gilmore Girls.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

For years I have watched this man, the diner owner. The once short-tempered short answered lonely man, just waiting for someone to come his way. Years later I began to watch her, the Inn owner. She was bubbly and strong, but she too was waiting for someone to come along.

The first day she came in I saw it, they obviously didn't, but that's when I really started to watch the two. At first this woman annoyed the diner owner, but yet she intrigued him. She came in and he dealt with it. Eventually the man didn't find her annoying but the two were just blind to each other.

Years later people told them but they never believed it, they just never saw it from our angle. His face lit up when she walked in a room, his body would visibly relax, and he opened up to her. She relied on him, he was the only man she trusted, and she opened up to him too.

He told her things he wouldn't dare tell anyone else, like when his wife was cheating on him. She called only him when she needed something fixed around the house. He called her when he needed bail. She went to him when she needed someone to talk to about anything, but mostly men.

Day after day I, and so many others, watched as they fell in love, he fell first. He seemed to notice first too, there used to be a rumor about a horoscope or something but it was never proven true. We first really started to see him "mark" his territory when Max came around. The way his face fell when he found out she said yes, the free food when she called it off, why he couldn't see it is beyond me.

Rachel. We all thought Rachel would get in the way. That maybe this lonely man would settle for someone not worthy of him. She saw it too though, and knew she couldn't compete. Smart girl that one, we used to like her but panic struck the town when she showed up. Deep down I think it panicked the so-called independent woman too. Even if she didn't see him yet for what he truly was to her, she saw their friendship slipping away with this woman in the picture. And she knew that she needed him, just as much as he needed her.

Christopher. He was the biggest threat and everyone knew it, including the two. Christopher would screw up and she would just keep taking him back. She would go crying to the diner owner, and he would reassure her. In my opinion this is what ultimately brought the two together.

Nicole. She was a sore point with the town no one ever really liked her. We were all shocked to learn he married her. She would never be his Inn owner. She proved that when he showed up at the diner with someone else's socks on. And as always his faithful inn owner was there for him.

During Nicole was when we first saw the inn owner mark her territory. She was there to pick up his pieces when he attacked a car. But before that we saw it when she found out that he had "moved". I have never seen her so upset, and the diner owner was also upset, but that may have had more to do with seeing her so upset. As she left the diner, the gruff way he said her name said so much. I was just glad I was there that day to hear the raw emotion in his voice.

It wasn't much after that that he saw it, she was still blind to it, but he was catching on.

It took him eight years to grow some balls and ask this woman out. There was a collective sigh of relief throughout the town as they finally saw it. Luke had been terrified of being rejected by the woman he was madly in love with, which held him back for so long. He was so afraid of being rejected he couldn't see that she loved him too.

They finally saw it, and then we (the town) got nervous. What if it didn't work out? We had all put so much time into pushing these two together we never thought of the consequences of if it didn't work out. Many of us knew it would all work out, but there was the meeting anyways.

It started out beautifully; they already knew each other so well. The two clicked so well, they had clicked amazingly as friends, but as lovers there connection was even more special. It brought a smile to everyone's face when the two were around.

Months of this relationship being so perfect, I figured it would all work out like we thought it should. But then it hit a rough patch, we all heard about it. The town chalked it up to a lover's spat; no one knew what it was really about then.

I was in the market the day after we all began to wonder. I wish more than anything I hadn't been there. I am a town gossip, but that was just too much. Their faces and voices were enough to haunt a person.

He was shocked to see her, she pleaded with him to talk to her. His voice sounded just as feeble as hers did. We all pretended not to listen as we casually "shopped" for our groceries. Then his last comment sent us all into a blind panic: it couldn't be over. Then I snapped back to reality, just in time to see her devastated expression and hear the pathetic "No" that escaped her lips.

The break up was terrible, and just as we all got used to it, they decided they were over it and got back together. As much as it shook up our worlds again we were all so happy they were back together and happy again.

It all worked itself out in the end, and the two were back on the right track. It was better than before. They didn't take anything for granted anymore it seemed, but I am just a Stars Hollow gossip, I don't know for sure. It went on great from there. Then they encountered more hard times when her daughter left. The inn owner was crushed, but the diner owner was there through all of it. And knowing how much she needed him, she did all she could think to do to keep him, she proposed.

This surprised the town, but we were all so happy. Being as nosey as we are, we began to worry when a date wasn't set, but after a while we simply accepted it. The town and I knew it wouldn't be right for them to have a wedding without the prodigal daughter there. The daughter came back and things seemed to be back on track until the day the other daughter showed up.

This couple just couldn't get away from the hard times, but they fought through it all. This new daughter of his complicated things, but it didn't stop them. Though the deception the Inn owner felt when she found out he knew for two months hurt, she knew he barely understood what was going on. They overcame that just like they had so many other obstacles.

Today I watch as the beautiful Inn owner walks down the aisle to her handsome diner owner. The love just radiating off of their faces, one would never guess the couple couldn't see each other for so long. They looked as though they belonged together.

For years I have watched this man, the diner owner. I watched him fall in love and be loved back. For years I watched her, the inn owner, too. I watch her open her eyes and let him in. The two were once lonely unhappy people, but in the end they found each other, and were now happy together.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Hope you liked it!

If you read my other story Sisters, I promise a new chapter soon. I have been very busy over the break and the holidays, but I have a lot of break left to finish the next chapter.

Review, Review, Review!


End file.
